


The Long Way Round

by WhenWorldsCollide2



Category: Starhunter (2000-2004)
Genre: ANCIENT ASTRONAUTS, Ancients, Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Bladerunner, Bounty Hunters, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Locations, Canon Retcon Reconciliation, Cyberpunk, F/M, Gritty, Hard Science, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Major Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Real Life Locations, Realistic, Retcon, Retcon Timeline, Running, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Solar System, Space Pirates, Space Raiders, Space Stations, Spaceships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWorldsCollide2/pseuds/WhenWorldsCollide2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between "Resurrection", the final episode of the first series, and "Reborn", the first episode of the second, this story deals with the 25-year gap between the two and tries to reconcile some conflicting canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Round

The Long Way Round  
A Starhunter Tale  
Clarke Station  
2279  
Travis woke with a start. The room was dimly illuminated with warm colours that gave it a strange ambient feeling.  
“Time.” He said.  
“04:26.” The computer’s voice replied.  
Travis grunted unhappily at the prospect of spending another three hours awake, and turned over in a vain attempt to go back to sleep.  
For nearly ten minutes he lay, and he came no closer to recapturing the illusive state of unconsciousness which had come so easily mere hours ago. Sighing, he sat up, switched the lights on with a verbal command and picked up a small tablet from his bedside.  
Pausing for a moment to glance at a photograph on his desk of himself on Titan 10 years earlier with his parents, he powered up the tablet and tapped a few keys. The screen came up with a menu page showing several icons floating statically atop a peaceful background. One of the icons, a mail notification symbol, had a large red spot on the top right corner; on top of this, a “1” slowly twirled round.  
He clicked on the icon and the page changed again; this time it came to a rundown of recent messages. At the top of the screen, the text “1 unread” flashed at him. He looked down at the message and a shiver rand down his spine.  
From: Lucretia Scott  
Subject: Untitled  
Travis. I know you have a good reason to dislike me-  
Travis closed the message without reading the rest. He had no interest in following conversation with her. As far as he was concerned, it was her fault his father wasn’t still here.  
His curiosity got the better of his prejudice, however, and he reopened the message.

  
Travis. I know you have a good reason to dislike me, and I understand that. I do regret what happened 4 years ago and if I could do something to change what happened, I certainly would.  
But that’s in the past now, and my current concern is with the present. I may have some information of interest to you concerning the activities of the Raider Clan Verrun. Contact me if you wish to know more. I do not consider this exchange absolution for my sins, but I feel I owe it to you and your father.  
Luc

  
Clan Verrun. After all this time.  
His mind raced back to the events that led him to where he was; the attack on Titan; his kidnapping; Seneca.  
Clan Verrun. His “family” of so many years.  
Salomea. Jimmi Zavras.  
Could it be possible that- No.  
It wasn’t, it couldn’t be.  
Seneca was dead.  
Unless-  
Travis ejected the idea from his mind. He wasn’t going to let that man influence his thoughts any longer. He was free now, and he intended to stay free for a very long time.  
And in that moment, he made his decision.  
He pressed the “video call” button on his tablet.  
After a few moments of ringing, the face of Lucretia Scott appeared on the screen.  
“I’m listening.” He said.


End file.
